<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looks Good Blurb: Thank You Cards by NaughtySammyBoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177361">Looks Good Blurb: Thank You Cards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtySammyBoy/pseuds/NaughtySammyBoy'>NaughtySammyBoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Looks Good Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domesticated!Sam because that's a warning in and of itself, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Talk of a blowjob, established Sam/Reader, kissin'</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtySammyBoy/pseuds/NaughtySammyBoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam discovers something interesting and just has to share it with you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Looks Good Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Looks Good Blurb: Thank You Cards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Post <b><i>Green Looks Good On You</i></b></p><p>If you haven't read that, I suggest you do because this won't make much sense otherwise. Here's the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506438">linky link</a>. Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Sam's in the bunker's laundry room sorting through a couple of overflowing hampers.</p><p>He's separating the jeans, the colors, the lights, the darks; even has a nicely sized pile of delicates building. Mostly yours. Some cotton, some lace, some satin, some that wouldn't hide more than a toothpick could.</p><p>At the bottom of the second hamper he's sorted through, he finds your mini skirt. <em>The</em> skirt. The one he peeled off you that faithful night where your relationship moved from friends to forever.</p><p>He smiles as he plucks it up out of the now empty hamper, examining it and allowing himself to remember the way you looked in it. Tries not to pop a stiffy at the thought.</p><p>Checking the pockets before tossing it into the machine with all the other denim, his brows knit together as he pulls a folded, crumpled napkin from one of them. He flips it open, curious to see if it's just a napkin or a makeshift notepad, and rolls his eyes at what he reads.</p><p>Sam moves to throw some detergent in the machine and starts it up, the discovered napkin bitten between his lips as he needs both hands to do so. He leaves the laundry room and heads to the kitchen where you're eating some lunch and working the crossword puzzle from yesterday's paper, worrying the end of the pen with your teeth with a focused scowl on your face.</p><p>So damned adorable.</p><p>He steps up beside you, napkin pinched between his middle and fore finger, waiting patiently for you to look up where he's holding it out.</p><p>"Hey, baby," you greet, still looking down at the puzzle. "I can't figure out this damn word, it's driving me cra—"</p><p>You look up, eyes zeroing in on what's dangling between Sam's long fingers. Confused, you meet his eyes and notice the little smirk on his lips.</p><p>"What's that?" You question, plucking it from his hand and pulling it open where it's folded. You snort when you read what's scrawled across it in bold, blocky writing.</p><p>
  <strong>Jax Devereaux</strong><br/>
<strong>772-555-4765</strong>
</p><p>"Wonder if there's any relation to the Atlanta Devereauxs," you snicker, using that unnecessary knowledge you'd gained from years of watching Golden Girls reruns on fuzzy motel televisions.</p><p>Sam just smiles and leans down to press a kiss to your forehead. "Guess we should send him a thank you card or somethin' to let him know how grateful we are."</p><p>You look at him, totally lost. "Why would we do <em>that?</em> What did he do <em>so</em> great that it earned him a Sam Winchester thank you card?"</p><p>Sam shrugs. "The night we got together, he's the one who told me you had a crush on me. Told me how <em>awesome</em> he thought you were and that I'd better snatch you up before someone else did." He rolls his eyes at that.</p><p>"Traitor," you murmur, remembering how you'd poured your heart out to him and now finding out he did <em>that</em> with it. Can't be too mad, you suppose. "Well, if we're sending one to Jax," you smirk, "Better write one up for what's-her-face while you're at it. The one who sent you that drink and draped herself over you like a cheap blanket."</p><p>Sam's face falls and he stands erect. "Becca? Why would we send <em>her</em> one?"</p><p>You shrug. "Well, she told me that you were <em>crazy</em> about me—her words, not mine—and said that you looked at me like I was the only girl in the room, even though you were with <em>her</em> at the time."</p><p>Sam scoffs, throwing his hands up, comically exasperated. "Why did it take two strangers all of <em>one night</em>, to tell us what we'd been hiding from each other for <em>years</em>?"</p><p>You giggle, fisting your hand in his shirt and tugging, encouraging him to lean over, getting a hand down on the table and the other on the back of your seat. His face is now hovering just mere centimeters away from yours.</p><p>"I don't care about the <em>why</em>, so much as the <em>result</em>," you whisper, nuzzling your nose along his. "Now, kiss me, Winchester. Remind me of their handiwork."</p><p>Sam grins, jutting his chin forward and sliding his mouth onto yours, trapping your top lip between both of his and kissing at it before sliding the tip of his tongue behind it. You sigh into him, lowering your jaw and accepting the thick, wet muscle into your mouth and chasing it with your own.</p><p>Sam pulls back just as sparks of heat flicker between your thighs. "I have laundry to finish," he husks, smirking as he examines the dazed look your face has taken on.</p><p>"Tease." You narrow your eyes at him. "Curse you for being so sexily domesticated."</p><p>Sam just laughs and starts walking away.</p><p>"Hey!" You call out, turning your attention back to the puzzle in front of you to distract yourself from the warmth that's now steadily spilling into your groin. "What's a five letter word that's synonymous with furious?"</p><p>Just one single beat of silence passes before you hear Sam say in the distance, "Irate."</p><p>You plug it in. It fits perfectly. You release a dreamy sigh.</p><p>"My baby is <em>so</em> smart. He's definitely getting a rise-and-shine blowjob in the morning."</p><p>You giggle, biting the end of the pen between your teeth and letting your mind wander shamelessly. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>